


【淨奎】Snapping

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *慎入*女裝兼職的漢&想把人結果被把的奎*大概兩句話刷星*BGM Chungha - snapping





	【淨奎】Snapping

**Author's Note:**

> *慎入  
*女裝兼職的漢&想把人結果被把的奎  
*大概兩句話刷星  
*BGM Chungha - snapping

⠀  
⠀  
尹淨漢沒有想到運氣之神這次會棄他不顧，還偏偏選在洪知秀和他賭大的時候。  
⠀  
⠀  
「你哪來這麼多奇怪配備的？」他此刻正坐在洪知秀經營的酒吧休息室內，看著好友把小行李箱的東西整整齊齊的排開來放在桌上，琳琅滿目的道具讓他更後悔跟對方打賭，前棕色假髮、幾件洋裝，甚至連高跟鞋都有，尹淨漢打量了一下，拿起size有些差異，但還算合身的短洋裝又問：「看不出來你和你家那位玩這麼大啊？」洪知秀還是笑著，然後手靠在嘴前擺出了噓的姿勢。  
⠀  
⠀  
尹淨漢無言的看著眼裡帶著戀愛中幸福感的男人，轉身去化妝室整理一下，順便請在酒吧工作的另一位姐姐幫他簡單的化個妝，洪知秀見兩人進去之後也沒事可做，看了看時間就出去吧檯晃晃等他們，尹淨漢還有些不適應的扯著小短裙，一出休息室門就見到一個高大的男人，看起來傻傻的，對視的瞬間惡趣味湧上向對方拋了媚眼，見對方頗有落荒而跑模樣的進到一個包廂之後就匆匆去前面找洪知秀。  
⠀  
⠀  
沒找到化妝室的金珉奎迫不及待的和同事分享剛剛看見的人，明明在剛才部門聚餐的餐廳內還昏昏欲睡、推託說著不想來的弟弟，一下子恢復精神讓權順榮嚇了好大一跳，今天總是活力充沛的倉鼠哥哥在一進酒吧門就恨不得腳底抹油逃跑，但一直被上司抓回包廂裡，在他分享了他遇見穿著小短裙，穿上高跟鞋的身高幾乎能與他平視的美女之後突然在空氣中嗅到一股不尋常的味道，然後金珉奎還來不及拉住權順榮，對方就箭一般的跑出包廂，他有些擔心的想跟出去時便被幾個前輩圍著乾了好幾杯酒。  
⠀  
⠀  
「果然是我穿過的衣服。」小倉鼠一走出來就看見金珉奎口中的「美人」，忿忿的咬牙，完全沒有發現他的反應已經被躲在調酒師後面的洪知秀收進眼底，他原來就帶著淺淺笑意的眼角又再染上一抹粉紅，大概又是戀愛的氣息，調酒師裝作沒看見。  
⠀  
⠀  
權順榮拿出手機傳了幾個訊息給他口裡的大壞蛋之後原本想回包廂的，但在聽見裡面的騷動時就後悔了，馬上改口問對方在哪，收到訊息後抬頭看見那人直直的看著自己，又小跑步過去用牙齒懲罰耍他的人，洪知秀原先是沒想到戀人部門的聚會續攤的場地竟然真的剛好挑在他經營的酒吧，但是那個小傻瓜沒有發現他也是意料之中的事。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
擔心權順榮去向的金珉奎在上司終於肯放大家離開並且給了好幾天的假期之後才在群組內收到對方好幾條向大家賠罪的訊息，放鬆之後頭昏昏的沒有力氣回覆，他又把手機丟回包包裡，坐在外面的花圃旁等待他叫的車，然後餘光看見熟悉的人影。  
⠀  
⠀  
尹淨漢終於得到洪知秀滿意的回答後恨不得當場把衣服都換回來，卻被好友一聲喊住，叫他洗完之後再還給他，還在想下次要怎麼回報對方呢，剛從側門拐彎出來就瞥見把高大身軀縮成小小一團的男人，是剛剛見過的、長得像單純小狗狗的人，他回想了一會後緩緩湊近，被先一步發現的人轉過身來抱住，他故作驚訝的驚呼，但醉意正濃的金珉奎絲毫沒有懷疑尹淨漢裝扮與聲音的反差，反而埋進他的頸窩，便沒了動作。  
⠀  
⠀  
「啊⋯好漂亮。」在尹淨漢以為對方要睡著了的時候，金珉奎猛地撐起身子，語氣聽起來像是發自內心的感嘆，他笑了一下，用自己聽起來也破綻百出的女聲裝模作樣地問道：「那要不要來我家呀？」典型誘拐孩子的語氣。  
⠀  
⠀  
起初他也只是想逗逗對方的，結果那人還真的傻傻的答應了。  
⠀  
⠀  
他一站起身來，狗狗相的男人便乖巧的跟著他站起身，搖搖晃晃的但緊緊抓著尹淨漢不放，生怕自己被丟下似的，勸說了好一陣才讓黏人的金珉奎放開自己的手去開車，尹淨漢本來就沒喝酒，即使在酒吧裡被用各種不同的眼神注視了好多遍，但他面無表情的誰也不敢接近，當然眼前的人例外，取車開到門口不過三分鐘的事情，那人又坐在原本的位置等待，他只好下去接。  
⠀  
⠀  
費了比平常多一倍的力氣才成功回到尹淨漢所住的公寓，在車上睡了一覺的人看起來比遇見時清醒不少，他有些拘謹的端坐在沙發上，視線飄來飄去的在觀察環境，但不管怎麼移動都刻意避開尹淨漢的眼神，他挑了挑眉，翹起一隻腳再次望向明顯不打算主動說些什麼的金珉奎，沉默了一陣後尹淨漢才終於受不了的起身去換衣服。  
⠀  
⠀  
卸掉了精緻的妝、脫下假髮露出原來的短髮，再一次走出房間時，金珉奎又被驚豔到了，但同時他也因為對方真實的模樣和像幻燈片播放的記憶張大了嘴說不出話，尹淨漢見狀又走上前托起他的下巴主動印了一個淺淺的吻，結束後還意猶未盡似的舔了舔嘴唇，不但沒退後反而又再更靠近的在金珉奎耳邊低語：「剛才可是你自願要踏入我的私人領域的喔？」  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎沒有想過自己第一次性經驗會是和同性，而且還是臉蛋精緻漂亮的同性，忽然靠近讓他下意識的後退，卻在緊靠沙發椅背的時候無處可跑，只能被動的接受對方帶有顏色的撫摸，白皙好看的手指慢慢的把襯衫鈕扣一顆一顆解掉，然後他健康的小麥色肌膚變袒露在空氣之中，空調吹的金珉奎有點冷，尹淨漢透著絲絲涼氣的指尖碰在他的胸腹之間、來回游移著，他不知道自己顫抖的原因。  
⠀  
⠀  
就連自己竟然在受到尹淨漢的觸摸之後起了反應這件事情的原因也不得而知，好像有什麼在啃食他的神經似的，偏偏對方在看見他的反應之後很像更興奮了，一個使力就讓金珉奎倒在沙發上，並自己壓在他身上，像是準備要享用大餐的豹子，壓低身驅並且在獵物身上留下自己的氣味，「嘶——」頸側傳來的輕微疼痛感讓金珉奎必須抬起頭來看尹淨漢，想要放聲呼叫，卻只能使出一點力氣，喊聲變調染上了幾絲情意。  
⠀  
⠀  
他又摀住嘴，可尹淨漢不讓，在對方還沒反應過來時伸舌從手指間的空隙穿過，突然湧上的濕潤感金珉奎下意識的放開了手，正合那人的意，不但沒有收口反而更深入的探究，啊，小虎牙真是可愛，尹淨漢想，結束親吻後對方張口喘著氣，虎牙若隱若現的，簡直就像一隻小狗狗，而且是呆呆的小狗狗，搖著尾巴一步步踏入獵人的陷阱中。  
⠀  
⠀  
尹淨漢可從來沒對他說過自己是女生，畢竟他自認特徵滿明顯的，也沒有多顧慮，遇到金珉奎是意外，帶他回家也不是事先預謀的，大概就是命中注定要他們相見的吧，不過也不錯，他想，撥開了對方微微擋住眼睛的頭髮，在金珉奎緊緊閉著眼睛時用一個吻安撫他。  
⠀  
⠀  
襯衫被開到最大，此刻金珉奎的上身幾乎要完全露出來了，他耳朵紅紅的仰視著尹淨漢，得到那人飽含戲謔意味的注視，他被看的有些不自然，又馬上轉移視線，然後對方便笑了，伸著手就罩住他因為運動生出來的胸肌，被弄的好像那是充滿脂肪的渾圓一般，金珉奎想要避開，卻沒有地方可以躲，沙發的寬度不允許他左右位移太多，尹淨漢也不允許，他只能乖乖的接受對方的動作。  
⠀  
⠀  
見他沒有太大的抗拒，尹淨漢便加大力道，挑起眉看著不知是舒服還是害羞而說不出話的人。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎的確是不知道說什麼好，氣氛在他看來有點尷尬，想講的話正要脫口時又被吞了回去，尹淨漢對他的反應並沒有太大的回覆，專心致志的把玩著他手上捏著的東西，好像還不夠似的想要親自品一品對方胸上的甜美，那人何嘗不是第一次和男人有如此親密的行為，即便他交過幾任男女朋友，靠近的程度根本比不上第一次見面的金珉奎，他甚至也想知道為何對方有如此大的吸引力，幾乎能讓他失了平常的理性。  
⠀  
⠀  
尹淨漢是靠著本能的渴望汲取對方鮮美的唇舌和津液，手上的動作也是依靠對方一起一伏的呼吸上下反覆著，金珉奎的褲子已經被蹭掉一半，連他自己都未發覺，對方在上半身引燃的火已經讓他無暇顧及下身的感覺，只得透過緊緊抓住尹淨漢後背的雙手試圖緩解如此躁動不安的心靈，卻是無解，那人的親吻、觸碰，都能讓他的理智在崩塌的邊緣徘徊，只有漸漸變得粗重的呼吸聲和越來越加大的動作能表達他此刻的想法。  
⠀  
⠀  
他想要輕輕抬起自己的身體，卻被身上男人方才的所有行動弄的失了力氣，因健身而形成的肌肉形同虛設，他拍了拍尹淨漢的肩膀，對方又一次俯下身，在他耳旁溫柔地問他怎麼了，「我不想在這裡⋯⋯」金珉奎小聲的說，臉羞紅的不像樣，對方又是戲謔的笑著，眼底帶著他根本辨認不出的情意，輕而易舉的把他用一個嬰兒抱的姿勢抬起來，突然的失重感使他下意識的抓住尹淨漢，就像一隻大無尾熊一般，有點不可思議，金珉奎想，看起來如此瘦弱的男人竟然有辦法這樣子捧著他走進房間內。  
⠀  
⠀  
尹淨漢又對他說了些什麼，金珉奎沒有聽清，對方又把他輕柔的放在舒適柔軟的床舖上，浮出青筋的白皙手臂立在他的兩旁，然後便是相比前幾分鐘來的更深的親吻，全數落在他的唇上，雙人床更大的空間讓尹淨漢沒有再放輕動作，抬起一隻手就撫上金珉奎精瘦的腹部，並用一根手指輕輕的點了一圈，然後側頭埋進對方的脖頸處。  
⠀  
⠀  
「珉奎真香呢。」對方的名字是他從權順榮那兒問來的，尹淨漢當然知道他是自己好友的小男友，雖然對方沒有見過他，在見到那人從金珉奎進去的包廂出來時，特別詢問了一番，得到權順榮有些驚訝的回應，還來不及道謝，看起來氣呼呼的小倉鼠就被洪知秀帶回休息室去，他不是很了解發生什麼事，不過也沒什麼能比那人的名字更令他好奇的，尹淨漢回過神，留了一個淡淡的吻痕後回復原來的動作，見身下的人略帶詫異的眼神後，又不自禁的吻了下去，金珉奎還真的是一個富有魅力的人，他想，連尹淨漢自己都無法控制的陷進去了。  
⠀  
⠀  
單靠上半身的撫摸已經無法消退他湧上的慾望，金珉奎只得扭扭下身意圖讓尹淨漢看見，而對方確實是知道了，卻沒有下一步動作，他緩緩的用唇靠上微微變得紅腫的乳首，像是哺乳期的孩子在接受餵食一般，小力的吸吮著，似乎真的有什麼液體會出來一樣，與此同時用上下的門牙輕輕夾著，然後左右磨擦著，金珉奎幾乎攤軟下來，連緊緊摟住尹淨漢後背的雙手都要沒力氣繼續，他只能大口喘氣緩解那種感覺，在張口的話語全數變成嗚咽及微弱的吟聲後羞紅了臉。  
⠀  
⠀  
房間裡面的空調不比客廳來的強，再加上尹淨漢的舉動使金珉奎感覺他的臉變得很燙，身下的不適感也無法自己調解，對方這才把注意力放到他早已起了反應的性器上，卻也只是稍微套弄了幾下，他捉起尹淨漢垂在身側的手後，輕輕的把它放在自己身上，那人因為自己拉近他的動作微微彎著腰，角度使他的臉蛋看起來更加帥氣，金珉奎愣愣地盯著，一直到尹淨漢加重力道的捏了捏他的器官。  
⠀  
⠀  
「嗯⋯⋯」金珉奎被自己因為突然的刺激而脫口而出的聲音嚇到，他不知道自己有辦法發出這樣的聲音，然後想起了權順榮曾經語重心長地說過的一句話，他說只要遇到喜歡的人，就能發現很多不一樣的事情，大概就是他現在的狀況了吧，金珉奎又把精神集中在尹淨漢身上，對方見自己沒有太大的反應，便繼續做著手上的動作，在金珉奎越發沉重的呼吸聲與注視之下，很快的流出了白濁的精液。  
⠀  
⠀  
那人竟然以此作為潤滑欲進入他的身體內，可是大概也別無選擇了，金珉奎放棄的想，他又緊閉上眼，彷彿感受到了尹淨漢的性器腫脹的厲害，已經蓄勢待發的在等待擴張，那人的手指與他的臉蛋一樣瘦，但不至於把他的後穴磕痛，反而與柔軟的內壁緊緊貼合在一起，第一次迎接外物的刺激，雖然有排斥的意味，但在尹淨漢看來，他的身體就像是在邀請自己一樣，一靠近會想遠離自己，一抽回卻又緊緊的包裹住他，指腹在金珉奎的甬道內沿著他進來的地方輕輕按著，他緊咬著牙不想再發出讓他自己都覺得害羞的聲音，但還是贏不了尹淨漢帶著少許惡作劇性質的擴張。  
⠀  
⠀  
他總覺得尹淨漢不像是第一次做愛，那人無論是擴張又或是真的提槍上陣後都十分的溫柔，並且還會等金珉奎適應大傢伙後才開始抽插，事實是尹淨漢也因為是第一次所以格外小心翼翼，他怕金珉奎會受傷，即使他知道初體驗很容易造成不必要的損傷，但還是想盡量避免這種事發生，況且那人身體的緊緻程度實在是讓他感到驚訝，在對方適應自己，自己也能開始動作的時候，他才漸漸由輕而重的加大力道，在不小心碰到金珉奎的敏感點時又勾起嘴角，托著對方的脖子與自己靠近，唇與唇間的距離變小再化無，把那人因為自己撞擊他敏感點造成的呻吟聲吞進肚子裡。  
⠀  
⠀  
因為射精而緊縮的後穴在尹淨漢沒有反應過來的時候緊緊的裹著他的性器，在他最後一次挺進時，也將他洩出的液體送進對方體內了，比內壁還要更溫熱的液體流淌著。  
⠀  
⠀

兩次間隔時間過短的高潮反應使得金珉奎此刻全身無力的癱軟著，他躺在床上看著正在大略整理周邊環境的尹淨漢，又突然不知道該說些什麼，「我的名字是尹淨漢。」在他要問出口之前對方先向他自我介紹道，並且又做了一個與他們剛見面時一模一樣的wink，他扶起金珉奎要去浴室清理身體，看著身上流滿自己印記的人，又忍不住的給了他一個幾乎要剝奪他所有氧氣的深吻，尹淨漢不知道是否對方未來還有辦法，也願意與自己保持如此這般的親密關係，但是他清楚明白自己不想放開他。

「我不是從事那類行業的，」尹淨漢將臉靠近對方的耳朵旁，輕輕的說道，「但如果你有需要的話，我想將一輩子全都賣給你，價格就用你的身體支付吧？」


End file.
